Hidden and Forbidden Love
by fadedglory
Summary: Draco/Hermione and Remus/OC, A hidden love of time, and a forbidden love of space, would time and space allow for such a unity of a specific four, or shall it all break and cease to exist before it begins?
1. An End to Another Year

Ok, first of all my last story a friend of mine took over and went horribly wrong…I'm just too lazy to take it down. But anyway, this is mostly a Draco/Hermione story with me in it cause I feel like being greedy with a certain werewolf. I know, but don't punish me..couldn't help myself…hehe…I absolutely love Remus' character so my friend thought of putting me into this story with her in it along with our favorite couple. So there you have it. There will be some OOC but not too much I hope.

This is set in the ending of 6th year. You'll get more as the story goes on. Hope everyone likes this one, I'm doing it by myself without any interference other than my friend. Another note, this won't go by the books. They're too depressing..lol. but awesome nevertheless.

Disclaimer: Everything regarding Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings. I do not claim anything but this plot. And to add, if you do not like teacher/student relationships, I suggest you vanish off this page…not being rude, just being honest.

**An End to Another Year**

"FINALLY!" said Ron after taking his last test for the year. It was the last two days before everyone went on summer holiday. The lasts tests were distributed and the students had nothing else to do except anticipate a high mark, or a very low one.

"Ron, I swear, the tests aren't all that bad, they're very invigorating so to speak."said Hermione walking beside him with twinkles in her eyes. She knew she did just fine. "I agree with Hermione."said Emerald (me). "The rush you get after finishing an exam is wonderful. I'm already looking forward to next years' exams!" Emerald said clapping her hands together.

Hermione and Emerald burst into fits of giggling and talking about what might be on the exams next year. Everyone else sighed and shook their heads. The group was heading to the great hall for dinner. The group consisted of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Emerald, Katherine and Ginny. Emerald was the only Slytherin who hung out with this group from Gryffindor. She was not ashamed of it and gave a hard time to anyone who defied her relationship with them. Besides Hermione, Katherine was her other bestfriend. She too was from Slytherin house. She wasn't too fond of Gryffindors but she'd do anything for Emerald so she went along quite nicely with the others.

The group split up and the people went to their respective tables. Emerald and Katherine sat next to Draco, who were ok friends but not the best of.

"So, how's Potty, Weasle, Weaslette, and Mudblood?" Draco asked snickering.

"DRACO, for the final time, quit calling them by those names or I'll hex you into Snapes underwear, do you understand!?" Emerald whispered harshly that only he, Kat, and her could hear. Draco turned a nice shade of red and didn't say anything else during dinner.

"I wonder why Draco is so red?"asked Ginny.

"Haha, knowing him, he probably said something to offset Emmy (Emerald) again."laughed Ginny.

"Hmm probably, he never learns, so what's going to go on during summer for everyone?"asked Hermione.

"Well, I was personally thinking of having everyone over at the burrow. Mum and Dad won't be there because of Order business the whole summer except to pop in to see how everything's going."said Ron who half chewed his food. He finally got to at least that point of manners.

"Hmm, that sounds good."said Harry taking a bite of chicken. "What about you Hermione?"

"Well Emerald and I are going on a trip to Spain for most of the summer. But she and I would be glad to come for the rest till school starts again."Hermione said while glancing at Emerald to see that she and Kat were whispering something. _**I know I'm going to be hearing something after dinner.**_hermione thought to herself and went back to talk to Ginny. The boys of course, talking about quidditch.

It was the final day, and everyone was packing up the last of their belongings. When finished, they set outside to the carriges and boats and then onto the Hogwarts Express. Once on the platform, they put their luggage in and set out for an empty space.

"Well this one is as good as any,"said Emerald to the gang. They all got in and sat down. The trolly came buy with sweets and everyone got something different so each could try the others'.

"So, are you and Emerald sure you don't want to ditch Spain and hang with us the ENTIRE summer Mione?"Ron pleaded.

Hermione laughed and so did Emerald with the look on Ron's pleading face. "Ron, you're just too cute, but no, Spain calls for the bookworms and we're taking it by storm!"said Hermione rather proudly and Emerald just nodded.

"Ok, looks like I'll be dealing with googly eyes all summer till you two get back. (talking about Harry and Ginny who blushed but acted like they didn't hear what was just said) What about you Kat?" Ron asked while looking at Kat.

"Oh, that reminds me,"said Kat, "I've got to tell you guys something. I'm moving."

"WHAT!!" they all shouted at once with stunned faces.

"My parents want me to go to an American public school. They're being transferred from their jobs, so yeah, I'm sorry guys. I've been down about it and didn't want to mention it. We can still write though, my parents are still allowing magic."

"Everyone nodded in understanding at their dear friend. They've known Emerald and Katherine since second year when they came as new students. Everyone just enjoyed the ride home and talked about how many pictures they're going to send to Katherine.

Meanwhile………………………..

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THE WEREWOLF, GOODNESS KNOWS THAT'S NOT AT ALL HEALTHY!!"yelled Draco to Dumbledore. Draco's father had died in the war against Voldemort, so he was living on his own in his own flat in London. But he did not go home with everyone else, he was summoned by Dumbledore to go to Spain for the summer to learn new magic along with Remus.

"Now Draco, that's not nice. You've grown quite a bit now that your father is no more and hardly any evil exists, but you've still got to learn to get along with those who you once hated."Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

_**Why do his eyes always twinkle, they give me the creeps. He always knows something, anything to that matter, sheesh.**_Draco thought as he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Albus, I have to….um…say something there too, why Mr. Malfoy?"

"HA..see, I'm not the only one who disagrees with this….."partnership"! Draco huffed.

"You two will get along sometime, plus you two are the only student and teacher partnership I could get at the last minute to do these studies. Now, any more complaints?"Dumbledore's face turned serious as he asked this question.

"Just one,"Draco started, "what about Granger, surely she's more capable, or that Emerald girl."

"Ahh, yes, I did ask them but they are detained this summer. Hermione said that her parents booked a trip for herself and Emerald for the first part of summer. So they were unavailable. So now, "he clapped his hands at this, "let's get you all ready to go. Train leaves in two hours!"

_**Blimey, all summer, with Malfoy, why me?**_Remus asked himself sighing.

_**Why Lupin, I'd rather have Snape, least I can pick on him, wait no…damn Emerald for getting that image of underwear!**_Draco thought as he tried to shake the rather shaky thought.

Note: Katherine, my friend, only wanted to appear in one chapter, so she could feel special. Now, I wonder what will happen in Spain? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave me reviews. Also if you haven't guessed. They're thoughts are in bold and italics.


	2. A Perfect Chance Meeting

Hey all, got quite a few hits on the new chapter, but no reviews…where's the love?? Or the hate..lol. But anywho let's get on with chapter two. Hope you like!

Chapter 2: A Perfect Chance Meeting

Draco and Remus got to the airport with only 30 minutes to spare. They got their luggage took care of and were now waiting on the plane to take off.

"Why in the hell did we have to use muggle transportation, certainly Dumbledore could have let you apparate us there?!"whispered Draco to Remus looking around at the muggles.

"I think he wants you to get the experience."claimed Remus trying all the while to open the pack of peanuts.

"Experience or no, apparition would be faster."Draco slumped in his seat.

"Hmm."said Remus. "Damn it…why won't these open?!"shouted Remus. People turned and looked at him. "Sorry, first time flying, rather nervous."he smiled and put the bag away in his carry on bag.

The flight was uneventful although Draco kept mumbling about muggles and their crappy flying machines. He kept having to run back and forth from the bathroom.

Meanwhile…………………………

"EMERALD…CAN YOU BELIEVE IT..WE'RE HERE!!"shouted Hermione after they got their luggage and headed out to a cab. They were in Barcelona, which Hermione wanted to visit first. They go to their hotel when Hermione's parents surprised them and showed them what room they were to stay in and it was a penthouse suite. Emerald took in her surroundings and was much pleased with the view they had from their balcony. Hermione and Emerald thanked the Grangers and were left to their own. Hermione really wanted to sight-see so they went down to the lobby and found out they had their own private chauffer. They giggled since the man was reasonably good looking and hopped in the car. It was a little thing but enough to fit the two girls, the driver, and a heavy amount of shopping bags which were sure to come.

Emerald had talked on the plane to Hermione about possibly changing their look for their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione agreed it was time for a change considering how she and Emerald looked now.

Hermione of course had her signature bushy hair although it's calmed down quite a bit, but still a little frizzy and it reached to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were still the innocent chocolate color 

they always had been except if you were to really look at them, you could see she's been through tough times considering Voldemort. She was about 5 feet 6 inches which she considered perfect since she didn't want to be tall. She had curves but was still maturing. Her clothing style was nothing less off baggy Hogwarts uniforms and when not in uniform she tended to wear baggy sweat shirts and pants, nothing considered her figure. As for Emerald, she was the same height as Hermione. But with shoulder length hair that was as straight as a pole. It was reddish brown in color and she had brown eyes which had green around the iris and both eyes turned green in the sun. She had a figure to die for, for someone so young but she knew she needed to get toned which she planned on doing this summer. Her clothing style consisted of baggyness as well and she had glasses. These two bookworms seriously needed a makeover and that was what the summer was about, traveling and developing a new look.

The first thing they wanted to do was go sight-seeing. Hermione read a lot about Gaudi and wanted to see some of his architecture. Hermione thought the picture of the La Sagrada Familia was beautiful and wanted to see that first. They pulled up to it and were in awe. It was more beautiful than they imagined. Totally different experience than seeing it in the book. After the cathedral, they went and toured some of the houses Gaudi had built. After a while they were hungry and decided to stop for a bite to eat.

They went to a few clothing stores and came back to the hotel after lunch. The driver bid them good evening and went on his way. The girls after settling in their room took a shower each and changed into some shirts and pants. Spaghetti straps and pj pants to be exact. Emerald was obsessed with green and Hermione purple, so you can guess what colors they were wearing.

"I would have never worn this, it's quite comfortable."remarked Hermione taking in her silk pjs.

"I have to agree, this is new."Emerald said also taking in her appearance. The girls dined in for the night and were off to sleep from having a busy day.

MEANWHILE……

"Lupin I swear, you're worse than a woman!"panted Draco while he helped carry their bags to their room. Without both parties knowing the four (Remus, Draco, Hermione and Emerald) were staying in the exact same hotel. But Hermione and Emerald were one floor above and rather right above Draco and Remus. Remus and Draco had done some shopping as well considering Remus needed new clothes because Draco said he wasn't going around Spain with a homeless looking person. Remus kind of resented that statement but Draco did help him choose some really nice clothing. Remus thought Draco did have a good heart behind that façade, and couldn't wait for it to shine through. They also turned in for the night.

The next morning Draco and Remus woke-up to some rumbling coming from upstairs.

"What on earth is going on up there?"asked a cranky Draco coming in the living area from his room. (He and Remus have separate rooms).

"I have no idea, it's 9 in the morning, should we go up and see if everything is ok?"asked a rather sleepy Remus.

"I had planned on sleeping in a little while longer, it's probably girls. I hate girls, they're so loud."said Draco rather appalled at the thought of girls upstairs.

"Oh come on Malfoy, you're telling me you don't find any of the girls at Hogwarts worth your while? As in dating?"asked Remus rather smugly.

"NO! ARE YOU NUTS? Oh yeah I forgot, you're a werewolf."said Draco just as smugly. Remus frowned at that statement and was going to retort when

BOOM!!….."muffle muffle" BOOM!!

"WHAT IS going on up there?"both Remus and Draco asked at the same time while looking up, they looked at each other and took off up stairs. They came to the door with the loud noises behind it and knocked. They heard a few muffled sounds and the door opened.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS…………." Emerald couldn't finish when she saw who it was. "PROFESSOR….MALFOY…WHAT…IN…"she still couldn't finish and realized her gown was open exposing her pjs and quickly covered herself. She had her wand in her hand and looked rather dishelved.

Remus and Draco were rather shocked because they wouldn't have never guessed at who answered the door. Remus was rather captivated on seeing Emerald in her pjs but of course he would never mention or confess to it. He blushed.

"For all the bloody hell, you mean it was you who was making that noise?!"asked Draco rolling his eyes. "You woke me up for bloody's sake."

"Sorry Malfoy, I didn't know you needed beauty sleep, hasn't done you much good has it?" asked Emerald with a slight giggle.

"Now see…."Draco couldn't finish on account Remus covered up his mouth.

"We just wanted to know if everything was ok up here. We're right below you and heard on the noise."said Remus still covering Draco's mouth.

"Actually yes, all is well, just having a time with Hermione's hair, think I got it though." Both guys were confused. Emerald sighed and said, "I tamed her hair for her and it didn't want to cooperate to much." Just then Hermione appeared at the door.

"What's wrong Emer…Oh..Professor…Malfoy…."Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione, nice hair, we heard all the noise…from below and came to check if everything was ok. Wasn't expecting it to be you and Emerald."said Remus.

Hermione blushed and apologized and Remus said not to think anything of it.

"Well why don't we all get decent (with this Hermione covered herself too realizing her gown was open revealing her pjs) and we'll meet down in the lobby for breakfast?"asked Remus.

"That'd be nice, see you in a bit,"said Emerald smiling and shut the door.

Draco, just now catching his breathe considering Remus had a hold of his mouth rather long and Remus, went back down stairs to their room. All the while Remus thinking of Emerald in her pjs looking rather adorable dishelved. And unbeknownst to him, Draco was thinking of Hermione in her pjs and how lovely her hair fit her.

That's it for this chapter, hoped you liked it. I'll be posting again soon. Please review. I know this story is going slow, but I don't want it to go toooo fast. Next chapter will about the four of them touring together and Remus's and Draco's first lesson with Dumbledore's friend


	3. Hitting Barcelona!

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner, work was blah, I work at a ball park every other week and it's stressful, but I'm off this week so expect at least two chapters!!

Disclaimer: this is for past and future chapters….throughout this story I own nothing!! Cept the plot and what not.

Please review…all appreciated!! Here we go!

Ch. 3 Hitting Barcelona!!

Everyone got dressed and headed down to the lobby for breakfast, since it was such a beautiful day they decided to eat outside.

The girls dressed in tank tops and cute short shorts and sandals. Hermione wore a dark blue tank top with jean short shorts while of course Emerald didn't disregard her signature color which was green for the tank top and also jean short shorts. The girls wanted a tan before heading back to school. The boys, Remus wore a nice blue button down short sleeved shirt with a nice pair of relaxed jeans with regular shoes while Draco sported a grey t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts with also regular shoes.

"So, what are we in the mood for ladies?"Remus asked while looking over Emerald discreetly over his menu.

"It all sounds so good!"remarked Hermione looking over the menu. Draco noticed Hermione's smile and thought it was cute…for like a second and shook his head and said he wanted just water and eggs benedict.

"Ohhh…that sounds good, although I want hot tea instead of water,"said Emerald. The waiter came over and took their order and walked away. They were served their drinks a minute later and sat there talking.

"Draco and I have some business to take care of this morning but we'd love to meet up with you girls somewhere in the afternoon."Remus said taking a drink of his coffee. "We would?"asked Draco. Remus kicked Draco's knee and Draco nodded…while rubbing his now throbbing knee.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Emerald?"Hermione nodded to Emerald while Emerald blushed and said that would be great. They decided the place just in time for the food to come. Draco noticed Emerald's blush and would bring it up with her a better time.

They chatted and ate their wonderful breakfast and Remus paid for it all although the girls put up a pretty good fight but lost and they both sighed and put their money back in their purses.

"Well we'll meet you at Park Guell?"Remus asked the girls. They both nodded and giggled. Draco had no idea what was in store for him. Remus caught on when Emerald suggested the place.

Draco and Remus:

They apparated to the address Dumbledore had given them and walked inside the small but cozy home.

"This place is for gnomes, so damn small!"complained Draco making sure he didn't bump into anything.

"Draco, be more kind would you, I know it's too much for you probably, but suck it up!"replied Remus also making sure he didn't bump into anything. "Whatever Remus!" Remus was surprised at Draco saying his name he fell over a stool. Draco was also surprised at himself and mumbled how stupid he's being and just stood glaring around at the hideous place.

"Ahh, Remus, Mr. Malfoy, how nice to see you!"

Draco and Remus turned at the sound of the voice.

"Filin Yulis, what a surprise, wasn't expecting it to be you!"replied Remus gi ving Filin a hug.

"Excuse me, and you are?"asked Draco rather rudely.

"Excuse me young master, my name is Filin Yulis, I taught your father one summer while he stayed here when he was in school."said Filin.

"Yeah a lot of good that did."Draco said rather grudgingly.

"Yes well, I am sorry about that, but you're not like him son, don't worry."Filin smiled.

"Whatever, anyway what are we here for?"asked Draco

"Well, Dumbledore said he would like two of his brightest to learn more of old magic. Remus he feels you deserve this and Mr. Malfoy he feels you're bright enough for this kind of thing."

"I see, so how long is this gonna take?"Remus asked.

"The entire summer perhaps. Depends on the person."Filin replied.

"Well let's get to work. If we must do this."Draco sighed. They began first by reading about old magic and where it originated from. Around one in the afternoon they decided to stop for the day and said they'd be back tomorrow and went to meet the girls.

Hermione and Emerald:

After the boys left the girls decided to do some shopping and sightseeing. They got into a cab and were driving to a street full of shops.

"Hermione just a question…"

"Yes Emerald?"Hermione knew what she was going to ask.

"Why did you agree to meeting the guys later?

"Oh, no reason…maybe perhaps to fulfill something of yours?"smirked Hermione.

"Hermione!! That can never happen and you know it!"said Emerald blushing while pulling something of the rack of clothes and looking at it.

"Oh come off it Emerald, your age difference is no matter, you deserve happiness and so does he, what's stopping you. You've been in love with the man since you had your first class with him in third year." Said Hermione also taking something off the rack and looking at it.

"I don't know Mione, I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same."Emerald sighed and walked along with Hermione outside the store down the pathway and relaxed on a bench.

"Look Emers, (Hermione's nickname for Emerald), he's a great man for you. There's nothing wrong with it, you're 17, you're of age, go for it this summer, see what happens."

"I guess, but…"

"Not butts!!"

"Well what about you…..and your thing for Draco?"

"I've thought about that….still thinking about it."

"Well, now's my turn, GO FOR IT WOMAN!! As you told me, he's changed a bit and he changeds for the better every day, I mean did you see the way he looked at you this morning?"

"Haha, no, but I certainly saw from the back how Remus looked at you." They both bursted out laughing. Their day went by that way until it was almost time to meet Remus and Draco.

"Hermione, Emerald! Over here!!"called Remus from the steps.

They trotted over and saw Draco's face red..and I mean read.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL FUNNY EMERALD?!"

Everyone burst out laughing and Draco got even more mad.

"Well Draco it certainly resembles you I think."said Emerald looking at the Dragon in back of Draco. Draco took a step towards Emerald and almost pulled out his wand till Emerald said:

"Hey…Draco, I still have that offer of hexing you into Snapes' underwear and I do dread for you, are they going to be at the time clean…..or soiled?" Emerald smirked. Everyone else broke out in a hoard of laughing. People were staring but the trio wasn't concerned. Draco just walked up the steps and didn't turn back.

"Hahahaa, Emers, I think maybe you were a bit harsh, I'll see if he's ok."said Hermione smiling and walking towards where Draco went.

"You certainly are something Emerald,"Remus hugged Emerald and she melted in his arms…and didn't pull away. They stayed that way for a moment until Remus realized what he was doing and pulled away from her and said they'd better catch up to the others.

Draco and Hermione:

"Draco…come on!"Hermione said to Draco's back because he was still walking rather upset.

"Go away Granger…wait..did you just call me Draco?"he turned around to face her.

"Uhh…yes…I guess I did. Look….Draco…I want things better, between us all. No body is after you. Please, become a friend?"Hermione put her hand out for Draco to shake and waited patiently.

Draco considered for a moment and eventually took her hand and shook it.

"Good, now can we find Remus and Emerald and have a good day?"Hermione said releasing his hand and walking back. Draco for a moment stared at his hand and remembered how her hand had felt in his hand…..heaven. He trailed after her…….smiling.

_I can't believe how his hand felt in mine. Heaven._Hermione thought as she walked down to meet Emerald and Remus…..smiling.


	4. Different Magic

Hey everyone, here's another chapter….hope you like!!

AN: from now on their thoughts will be in italics and bold

Chapter 4

The four of them when done with Park Guell went back to their hotel and to their separate rooms for the night.

HERMIONE AND EMERALD:

"Emers..I have something to tell…."Hermione said to her as she and Emerald started dressing into their night gowns after they showered.

"Tell…tell."Emerald replied putting her clothes away to be washed.

"Well…Draco and I decided to be friends.."Hermione smiled to herself as she too put away her clothes.

"Are you kidding!! That's why it took you two so long…Remus and I were wondering if you two didn't have a row…but by seeing you two afterwards being happy….we put that thought away."Emerald said as she sat down on the two seat sofa. Hermione joined her.

"Well, I think this might work, but what if he doesn't like me. I mean, yeah we decided to be friends, but all those years of thoroughly hating each other and calling each other names, that doesn't go away over night…."Hermione looked suddenly crestfallen.

"Oh Hermione," Emerald hugged Hermione, "don't worry. You've started falling for him during the name calling. I think this will prevail. Just have faith in yourself, and him."Emerald smiled.

"Thanks Emers. I really needed that. What about you and Remus?"Hermione asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"I don't know, we hugged…it seemed like he didn't want to let go….but it could've been my imagination. Right? I mean, he is our professor."

"Oh!! Don't start that. There's no rules, you're of age, and he's not totally old, he's 35 Emers. I mean, I have to admit he's good looking for his age."

"Hermione, what about the werewolf inside him. Doesn't he have to have a mate. It's a magic thing. I don't want to deny him happiness with someone else if they have the magic he needs." Emerald started tearing up.

"Oh Emers…" Hermione looked at her best friend in the entire world and for once didn't know what to do…..until… "I've got an idea….."she said jumping up from the sofa and going to her room. 

Emerald stared at the door for a few minutes confused till Hermione burst through the double doors with a new set of clothes on her.

"Mione…what're…"

"Emers…don't worry, we'll find a way….stay here..I'll be back in an hour at most!"

Hermione then took off out the door with her purse leaving a very confused Emerald. Emerald grew restless after half an hour and decided to get dressed herself and decided to walk around the neighborhood. It was only 10pm at night so it wasn't all that late.

REMUS AND DRACO:

"I think that wizard…what's his name?"Draco asked coming out of his shower.

"Haha, Filin,"replied Remus. He had already taken a shower and changed into pjs and was sitting at a table reading a book.

"Yeah, whatever, him, he's not all there."Draco said coming out from his room also in pjs. He decided to sit on the sofa and also read a book. He chuckled because he thought of Hermione. Remus heard the chuckle and looked over at him.

"Thinking of Hermione?"asked Remus trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hey!! I didn't give you permission to probe my mind!"Draco slammed the book shut and looked right at Remus in a rather evil stare.

"I didn't. But it is true then. You were thinking of her."Remus smiled.

"I can't help it. After today, it's different."Draco plopped back down on the sofa, Remus stayed at the table.

"You two became friends, although that is a big thing, what of it?" Draco actually blushed and didn't reply and tried to return to his book.

"It's more than that isn't it?"asked Remus still smiling.

"I don't even know why I'm talking about this to you of all people."

"Draco, you and I may have our differences but I am older than you…and can help you in this matter, despite those differences."

"Speaking of older…..what about Emerald?"

"Cough…cough…."Remus coughed spitting out his tea that he was drinking. "What are you talking about?"Remus replied blushing and cleaning up his spill.

"I noticed the way you look at her."Draco replied smugly..happy he hit a nerve. '_**Gets him off my arse about Hermione at least, but this could be interesting'**_thought Draco.

"I…I…don't know what you're talking about, you're mental."replied Remus going back to his book, or at least trying to, Draco wasn't making it easy.

"I know I'm not mental about this….besides…I don't think it's bad."Draco said.

"Well, you don't know what you're talking……wait..what did you say?"Remus turned around to face Draco surprised.

"I said I didn't think it was bad…referring to you liking Emerald."Draco closed his book now. And they sat looking at each other. Then Remus confessed..

"Well, I do like her, but I shouldn't. I've liked her since you're guys' third year. Draco, she's….you…..guys are my students. It's wrong."

"it's all ridiculous Remus…..there's no rules against it. You're not old….age difference doesn't matter in the wizarding world. You know that."Draco said.

"I don't know, I keep thinking about it over and over. But the wolf side of me…."he trailed off.

"Your wolf side what..?"Draco urging him to continue.

"Well, my wolf side needs a mate, if I don't find one within this year, I…….die."Remus looked even more crestfallen than ever.

"Oh…..I…I didn't know."Draco shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Yeah….and..of what I read…it seems like I need someone with..different magic."

"Different magic?"Draco replied confused.

"I don't quite get that part either. Dumbledore is researching that for me right now."

"I see, well, it'll work out. But, we'll talk more tomorrow ok? I'm beat."Draco said heading towards his room.

"Have good dreams…about Hermione…"Remus chuckled. Draco just gave him a dirty look and shut his doors.

Remus shook his head and pondered on Emerald. _**'I wonder what she's doing right this moment.'**_ Soon enough he heard a noise outside and looked out the window from his table and saw Emerald leaving the hotel walking down the street. _**'I wonder where she's going.'**_ Remus was too curious for his own good and got dressed quickly and left the room and went outside and followed Emerald closely but not too closely.

After what seemed like 20 minutes they came upon an alley with little shops and Remus decided to walk into one of them since it carried books. Emerald walked into the one right next to the store he was in and could see her through windows because that was how the two stores were connected. He made sure not to be seen. After another few minutes he decided he should just go up to her and ask to walk her back to the hotel since it was getting late. He walked into the other store but could not find her. He started worrying a little bit and went back out into the alley. He couldn't see her, but heard a scream and panicked and ran towards to where it came from. His wolf reflexes allowed him to be quicker than normal and came upon an undeserved scene. There with Emerald in their arms knocked out was a figure in a cloak.

The figure noticed Remus with his wand and disappeared dropping Emerald on the ground. But then the figure came back and fell to the ground. Apparently it couldn't disappear. Remus ran up to them and noticed the figure was injured and turned to dust and disappeared. Remus bent down and picked up Emerald.

"Come on Emerald…please wake up….please…."Remus was now really panicking. He apparated back to the hotel in front of hers and Hermione's room, and knocked frantically. Hermione opened the door in a rush.

"Oh…Remus…what happened??"Hermione now frantic let Remus in and he layed Emerald down on the sofa and walked back and forth.

"Hermione I don't know what happened, I followed her to an alley with shops…I let her out of my eyes for only a few mintues…and..then I heard a scream…and then….then…."Remus was now tearing up really bad. Then there was a knock on the door. Hermione went to see who it was and came back with Draco.

"Remus I can hear you all the way down below..what is…."then he noticed Emerald. "What happened?" he went over to Emerald and looked her over.

"We need to take her to the Hospital."said Hermione as she gathered some stuff together.

"Sooner would be best.."came the reply from Draco.

Hermione and Remus looked to Draco.

"She has two bite marks on her neck…."


	5. Different Magic pt 2

Hey all, sorry it's taking me so long…here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy!!

Chap. 5 Different Magic pt 2

Remus, Hermione, and Draco apparated to the only hospital they trusted, St. Mungo's. They waited patiently but at the same time hesitantly because they were worried for their friends' condition.

"She was so pale, so cold…."Hermione started crying as she said this. Draco came and sat down next to her. He couldn't stop himself from consoling her. For some reason, unknown to him now he had to stay by her side. Just from these couple of days, he'd grown to like the know it all. He wonders to himself as he stares at her if there isn't something more there.

"Ahem" came a voice. They all looked up. Remus was leaning against a wall.

"Is she ok doctor….or is she….."Hermione couldn't finish.

"She is stabilized. She lost quite a bit of blood, but we have sustained her for now."the doctor looked at Remus and scrutinized him…"you said it was a vampire who bit her correct?"

"Yes, why, you think it was me don't you?!"Remus snarled and started towards him till Draco stepped in front to block Remus. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?! I'd never hurt her..or anyone for that matter! Besides, a werewolf bite is more severe than that, or do you want pictures?"Remus asked angrily.

"Remus?!"said Hermione looking shocked. Draco only smirked, but hiding it.

"I'm sorry sir, it was only a question."scoffed the Doctor who thought creatures such as Remus were below him.

"Doctor, did she turn, because once your bitten by a vampire and what not, you're only dead for a few seconds..she could've died without us knowing"said Hermione.

"She did not die, but was close, now if you'll excuse me, I'll attend to her again and she'll be free to go home in a few short hours."the doctor said while giving Remus a look and walking away.

"I'd like to tear him apart for him even thinking I'd do that to Emerald."said Remus as Draco let go of him.

"That was rather rude of him."said Hermione.

"Well Remus I think we should go, we have to meet that man again at 9am and it's already 3."said Draco.

"I don't think it's ok to leave the two girls here alone."said Remus looking at Hermione.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get her back to the hotel safe. Trust me."said Hermione smiling at Remus.

"Ok, but let us know ok?"Remus asked. Hermione nodded. And both men apparated.

Hermione waited for about 2 hours when Emerald came walking through the doors of the emergency room.

"Emerald!! I would've come and walked with you, here, hold on to me."

"No need, I'm actually quite alright, just tired."replied Emerald yawning.

"You sure? Well in any case, lean on me, please?"said Hermione rather forcefully. Emerald nodded and they both apparated back to their hotel room. Emerald said good night to Hermione and walked to her room and closed the door.

Hermione thought Emerald was acting strange but she gathered it was because she was actually tired. Hermione, finding herself quite tired as well retired for the night. The next morning she arose and went to check on Emerald. She quietly opened the door and went next to Emerald's bed and found she was still sleeping. She walked back out and decided to wait around till Emerald woke up.

The boys were at the old magicians house again and were reading practically all day till around 3pm and decided to head back to the hotel to check on Hermione and Emerald. They knocked on the door. Hermione answered.

"Hey guys, come on in."she said and she moved to let them in.

"How is she?"asked Remus.

"She's still sleeping actually. Think they drugged her up enough, hehe."Hermione chuckled.

"She's not pale anymore is she? I'd keep a look out just incase."said Draco.

"Yeah, I agree to that. But, if she is I'll never forgive myself."said Remus sighing as he sat down.

"She is going to be fine. She'll be back to the same old Emerald in no time."Hermione smiled. Draco saw that it was a fake smile and wondered what was behind it.

"I'm going out for a walk, I'll see you guys later."Remus said as he solemnly left and closed the door.

"He's taking this rather hard."said Draco sitting down.

"Yeah."replied Hermione looking out the window.

"Hermione, I know Emerald's your bestfriend, and I respect that, but if you're hiding something at least tell me, please."said Draco as he got up from the sofa and looked at Hermione. Hermione knew the look in his eyes when he meant business.

"Well….I…I didn't want Remus knowing this..or anyone else for that matter…but…"Hermione stopped.

"Go on."said Draco, still looking at her without blinking.

"I took a blood sample from Emerald earlier. And did an experiment up at school…without anyone knowing."Hermione bit her lip.

"What? Why?"asked Draco quite stunned.

"Because Emerald didn't act like herself before she went to her room. I was concerned."

"Well of course she wasn't herself, she got bit by a vampire and all that mess, of course she's gonna be a bit out of it."said Draco.

"I know that, but I don't know Draco, this was different. Anyway, I found something."

Draco at this got closer to her and gave Hermione a look that pressed her to continue.

"She's a vampire."she mumbled.

"WHAT??"Draco yelled, but was shushed by Hermione so as not to wake Emerald.

"Draco, she is, but she's different, she's not a regular suck the blood away vampire. She still looks like a normal human. No paleness, no fangs, nothing. She looks like regular Emerald. I don't know how..or why though."Hermione walked away a couple of steps thinking.

"I….I don't know how to comprehend this."Draco said as he plopped to the ground.

"Draco, don't you do this, I need your help, we have to find something…I don't know but something to help her with this."Hermione pleaded. Draco just nodded his head. He knew whatever they did or had to do, they had to get it done before summer is over. He just wondered how Remus was going to handle this.

AN: I know there wasn't much to this, but bear with me till another chapter which should come out next week. Love you guys, this is just a sneak into the next chatper.


End file.
